


Can't Complain

by otherinfinities



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherinfinities/pseuds/otherinfinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, so he really can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Complain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fic and its just shameless fluff. Feedback would be lovely! either here or on my tumblr yoursunkissedlight Thanks :)

Harry is awoken by a blinding light shining straight in his face. Damn Louis for not closing the curtains all the way like Harry had asked him last night. _But look how lovely the moon is, Haz! _Louis had argued and Harry really couldn’t complain.__

Harry lazily rolls over to shield the light from his sleepy eyes and is immediately met with Louis’ warm, bare torso. He shuts his eyes tight and adjusts his head under the crook of Louis’ outstretched arm and lets his own arm fall onto Louis’ chest, splaying his long, pale fingers against Louis’ golden skin. As if by reflex, Louis, still asleep, wraps his arm around Harry’s lithe frame, his fingers curling around Harry’s shoulder. Harry looks up at Louis face, light beautifully by the streams of sunlight, marveling at the way the light caresses his boyfriend’s sharp cheekbones and bounces off his petit nose. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ chest, breathing in Louis’ musky scent and sighs contently and he really can’t complain about his early awakening. If Harry could wake up to this every morning for the rest of his life he thinks he wouldn’t mind, no matter what godforsaken hour his alarm goes off. But today he doesn’t worry about waking up, only about enjoying every moment lying with Louis.

When Harry had almost slipped back into slumber, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Louis’ ribcage, the sound of his phone cuts through the silence. He groans and rolls over to answer the call, though he is not sure he wants to talk to whoever dares disturb this peaceful moment.

“What is it Liam?” Harry hisses.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Liam responds and Harry has no idea what he is talking about so he assumes that he must have forgotten whatever Liam clearly didn’t and – “Oh,” Harry says upon remembering.

“Come on, now. Get your ass out of bed – and Louis’ too! You know how important this meeting is. The lads and I will pick you up in twenty,” Liam says before hanging up.

For a moment, Harry considers blowing off the meeting, staying perfectly happy snuggled up to his boyfriend in bed. But, he knows better than that and so he sits up and bends over to Louis, who had yet to wake up. It almost felt cruel to wake him, he looks so peaceful and happy, the way his eye lashes rested lightly on his cheeks and his lips curved gently, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed and messy, and Harry thought he had never looked more beautiful. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses along his sleeping boyfriend’s neck, trailing up until he eventually got to his lips.

“Wakey wakey Lou,” Harry whispered onto Louis’ lips. Louis groaned in protest. “Come on, Loubear, we gotta get up,” Harry said as he twisted his fingers in Louis’ hair and scratched at his scalp.

“Don’t wanna. Wanna stay here all day,” Louis responded, pulling Harry down to him and pinning him to his chest.

“Lou, we have that meeting, we’re already running late,” Harry reasoned.

“Screw the meeting,” Louis growled sleepily.

“No, come on, love,” Harry replied, but Louis was not budging. “Fine then,” Harry said firmly and bit down on Louis’ shoulder hard enough to have Louis cry out, but not hard enough to cause any damage. “Get your lazy ass out of bed!” Harry said and struggled out of Louis’ grasp and off the bed.

"Fuck you," Louis growled.

“I’m getting in the shower and I expect you up and getting ready by the time I get out.”

Harry was padding off to the bathroom when he stopped and thought for a moment before turning around and leaping onto the bed and pressing a kiss softly to Louis' lips, “Love you,” he murmured.

 

Once in the bathroom Harry turned the water on and stripped down before stepping in. He had his eyes closed and was wetting his curls when he heard the shower door swing open and felt arms snake around his waist.

“Louis,” Harry whines. “We don’t have time for funny business. We’re late!”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Styles. I need to shower too! I’m just saving us time. And water for that matter. You should really be commending me on such practical thinking,” Louis responds cheekily.

Harry breathes out a little laugh, as if Louis ever has such noble intentions, but he’s not letting Louis get away with it today.

“Alright then,” he says and reaches for the shampoo. Just as he begins to work the shampoo into his thick curls he feels Louis hands on his head, beginning to massage the his scalp.

“Louis,” Harry warns.

“Just helping you out, Hazza,” Louis responds innocently, and Harry really can’t complain.

He loves when his hair is played with and his scalp his massaged, and Louis knows it. He leans back into Louis’ touch, closes his eye, and hums happily as Louis’ fingers work through his locks and scratching at the base of his neck. He bends his knees leans his head back so Louis can reach the top of his head. His tiny hands roam and rub tangled circles into his hair.

Harry’s eyes suddenly open in confusion when he feels Louis fingers no longer digging into his scalp but tugging upwards at his hair. He turns around to face Louis and looks down to see an adorably devilish grin as Louis just continues to pull at his hair.

“You look cute with a mohawk,” Louis giggles and Harry can’t help but giggle too. Harry reaches behind him and grabs the shampoo bottle, putting some on his fingers, and lathering Louis’ feathery hair. He smooths his hair down except for two pieces in the front which he spikes into small devil horns.

“Very fitting. You look cute, too,” Harry smiles and bends down to capture Louis’ smile in a kiss. Louis’ hands are back in Harry’s hair, pulling at the wet strands, as he deepens the kiss. Harry’s nails trail down Louis’ back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Harry begins to suck on Louis’ bottom lip, but Louis pulls away and Harry whines in protest, grasping Louis necking and pulling him back up to his him. Their lips connect for only a moment more before Louis is once again pulling away.

“Ah, ah, ah! No funny business,” Louis scolds, “We’re late!” And Harry knows he’s right, even if Louis is just teasing him.

He sighs and rinses the shampoo from his hair. He grabs the soap and is beginning to lather his body when Louis is suddenly running his hands over his shoulders and his mouth is nipping at Harry’s ear.

“I could help you with that as well,” he whispers in the most innocent seductive voice possible. Harry can’t help the moan that escapes his throat as he turns around and fiercely presses his lips into Louis’. And even though he knows this will make them late for their meeting, he really can’t complain.


End file.
